


Matt & Kate: Big News

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Chris has recently come out of a long-term (7 year) relationship with Henry Cavill. Before meeting Henry, Chris was so intensely focused on his career, he only fucked around at Citadel, only with staff, and when pressed, he told people he was too busy with work for a relationship. Occasionally he went out with a woman but he only did it for show and really never *dated* anyone. No one knew he was gay. Period. Not his family, not his friends, not his co-workers (unless they were members of Citadel and maybe not even then). During his relationship with Henry, they both came out at Citadel and Chris came out with his family. They bought a ranch and planned a life together, the only sticking point being kids. Chris wanted them, Henry didn't, and despite Chris's protests that he would rather have Henry, Henry ended things between them rather than risk Chris eventually resenting him. Their storyline ishere.These new stories take place roughly 7 months after Chris and Henry's split. Matt Czuchry is played AU as a very successful writer whose series has been optioned for film. He is not a Citadel member.





	Matt & Kate: Big News

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"So..." Kate picks up her wine glass and swirls the dark red liquid around it her elbow resting on the table top.

Matt had gotten home at lunch time and had been greeted by a squealing Luca who had demanded pretty much all of Matt's attention through the afternoon and beyond dinner until he'd allowed Matt to shuffle him into bed, tucked up with the cuddly rabbit Chris had bought him.

"What?" Matt grins, reaching for the bottle of wine to top up both their glasses.

"You're hiding something, you think I don't know you?" Kate accuses softly. "Was the weekend what you hoped for?"

Matt huffs out a laugh. "Oh hell yes, and so, so much more..." He takes a sip of his wine before offering with a wicked grin. "I can tell you that the sex is mindblowingly good."

That statement makes Kate splutter, she brings a hand up to her mouth to wipe away wine. "You mean you broke The Vow? For real?" She throws back her head and laughs. "Oh my god, you broke the vow with Thor?"

"He's not Thor!" Matt protests laughing. "But yes, the vow was well and truly smashed, more than once, or twice, or...." he trails off with a lewd wink.

"He's hung right? He has to be, all that muscle..." Kate shakes her head. "I'm so pleased for you, you deserve someone amazing and he seems like a genuinely decent guy."

"He really is," Matt agrees then laughs as Kate's brows shoot up. "Yes, he really is hung and he's a decent guy,"

"So, can I assume this is something that might get serious?" It's only been a few weeks after all, but Kate knows Matt so well, he doesn't do meaningless dalliances, and the way he smiles when he talks about Chris...

There's a pause, Matt studies his glass, his thumb rubbing the stem. "It already is," he says softly. "Insanely serious."

Eyes narrowing Kate leans in, reaching to slide her fingers under Matt's chin to lift his gaze to hers. "What does that mean?"

"It means we're going to get married at Christmas."

There's a stunned silence before Kate pulls away, her hand falling away. "That's a joke right?" her tone is a mix of disbelief with a hint of something that sounds to Matt like hurt.

"No, no it's not. We've talked, we've shared so much with each other, he wants to get married, have a family, I want an intimate partner, someone to share my life with. He's warm, and funny, smart, genuine and down to earth, you saw how he was with Luca."

"But what about us, what we have here?" Kate interrupts. "Luca, we've worked so hard to build something stable and safe for him here, and now you want to do this?" She sits back, her arms crossed.

"I made it clear to him that if he wants me, he has to take all of us, all three of us. You are not only my closest friend, you're Luca's mother in all but name. Believe me, I am not prepared to lose you, or what we have as a family." Matt reaches out to her, his hand set on the table, up turned in invite. "Kate, I promise you, he and I are as concerned about your happiness as much as we are Luca's and our own. Chris has been explicit in his understanding that you are integral to the family. He also said he'd happily talk to you and answer any questions or concerns you had before we made concrete plans."

Kate huffs out a breath. "So, you get married then what? You move to some fancy Hollywood house? He's not even out, how the hell do you think this will work?"

"We're not moving anywhere. And even if we did that is a decision you and I would make on the basis of what is best for that boy we love so much." Matt nods toward the corridor leading to the bedrooms. "Chris knows Luca comes first, for me, for you and now for him. He's suggested that he move in here, and that he and I renovate the ‘Man Cave' as a small apartment for us to use when we need some privacy. We'd all have use of his house at the beach, either as a family, or not."

"Sounds like you've both worked it all out..."

"No Kate, we talked about things, but we both knew nothing would happen without you being on board, giving us your blessing. He and I don't plan on being just a couple, we intend on being a trio, you and I and with Chris joining us, so we can all parent Luca. I want you here, for as long as you want to stay, and even if you decide to step away you will always be part of our family, just like we agreed at the beginning."

"Fucking hell Matthew," Kate pushes out of her seat and stands up, moving away and then back again.

"I know, it's a huge thing to drop on you,"

"No fucking shit!"

"Look, take all the time you need, Chris is happy to come up here and talk to you if you want, he's prepared for you to give him a grilling about his intentions..." he manages a smile at that.

"And if I said no?" She turns, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Then he and I would have to rethink everything," Matt offers, his shoulders dropping at the mere thought. "You're important to me Kate, I love you. But he makes me happy and I want to grab that with both hands."

"You love me, but do you love him?" It's a low blow, but Kate can't help it, she's shaken, hurt that Matt is prepared to upend their life together after just a few weeks of knowing Chris.

Taking a deep breath, Matt shakes his head. "No. Not yet. But I think it will come, we're intimate, we're friends, we're able to discuss shit that some couples never seem to manage to do - Dylan and I included. And we know that this is insane, but we're both committed to putting in the effort to make it work."

"You're going to have to give me some time, I need to get my head around this, about what it means for me, for us. And yes, I will want to talk to Chris, I guess he and I need to establish a relationship of our own if you really want this?"

Matt's nodding before Kate's finished speaking. "Yes, of course. And yes, I want this but I want you to be 100% on board with it too." he pauses. "Can I tell you something he said to me when we were talking about this?"

Kate reaches for her glass, but doesn't retake her seat. "Go on,"

"When I told him he couldn't just have me, he had to take all three of us, you, Lulu and me? He shrugged and said ‘a child can never have too many people to love them.' He said that we can make our family however we want, and fuck conventionality...and I agree...why should there just be two parents, why not three?"

Taking a drink Kate nods. "Okay, I'll think on it. I guess what you and I created here isn't conventional, but please, don't underestimate how complicated this might be?"

"Oh, I'm not, but I'm not going to throw away a chance to have someone wonderful at my side because it's complicated." Matt stands up and moves to where Kate stands. "I love you, and I always will Bunny..." he opens his arms and after a moment's hesitation Kate steps into the embrace. "I love you too asshole."


End file.
